orcs_wars_ra2fandomcom-20200213-history
Saturnalia
Saturnalia is a robot entered by Primeval for every series of Orc's Wars since Orc's Wars 1. Despite its many appearances in the series, it rarely performed well, its best performance coming in Orc's Wars Overclocked, where despite losing in the first round of Weapon Wars, Saturnalia teamed up with M.A.D. to win the Tag Team competition. Saturnalia was seeded 12th for OW3 but narrowly missed out on the Round of 32. Design In all of Saturnalia's appearances, the bot has always been a dark blue wedge-shaped robot with small white stars adorning its paintjob combined with a logo which changed after Series 1. The weapon has always been a rear-hinged flipper which, as the series progressed, increased in power. Saturnalia's weakness changed each series, going from being very slow in OW1, to lacking flipper power in OW2, to the flipper being outwedged in OW3 . In Orc's Wars 4 Saturnalia received its biggest revision yet: with the chassis being widened to accommodate a faster drive, wedges being added to the front to aid in getting underneath robots, and front armour underneath the flipper to protect the front and chassis from damage. Etymology & Theming The name for Saturnalia was originally found by Primeval as he was studying prehistory, as it is the name of a prehistoric animal, which was named after a Roman festival celebrating the winter solstice. Primeval decided to use the winter solstice as the theme for Saturnalia's paint scheme, the robot being coloured a very dark blue to represent a night sky, while small white stars were painted onto the machine in many constellations or shapes. Series History Series 1 After qualifying for the series, Saturnalia 2 made its debut in Heat N, facing the 14th seed B-Lizard, Ripper, and Latenivenatrix, another machine built by Primeval. Saturnalia initially targeted Ripper at the start of the fight, however due to its slow speed it managed to flip B-Lizard instead as Latenivenatrix also joined the fray. The robots split off, leaving Saturnalia to try and attack Ripper. Eventually the two separated and Ripper lunged at the other two robots. Saturnalia eventually caught up and assisted B-Lizard and Lateniventrix to flip Ripper out of the arena. With three robots left, Saturnalia was targeted by B-Lizard, which Latenivenatrix flipped over, Saturnalia flipping Lateniventrix and pinning the fellow Primeval machine down. Saturnalia continued to flip Latenivenatrix towards the side of the arena until B-Lizard flipped Saturnalia over. As it self-righted Latenivenatrix also started to flip Saturnalia, until it turned its attention to B-Lizard, who was eventually immobilised on its flipper, allowing Saturnalia to progress to the next round alongside Latenivenatrix. In the next round, Saturnalia 2 faced CR4PPI3R, the eventual heat winner. Saturnalia started by slowly charging towards CR4PPI3R as the latter got its weapon up to speed. Soon enough, the spinner started to damage Saturnalia's chassis, even destroying the flipper, before ending the machine's first campaign in Orc's Wars. Series 2 An upgraded Saturnalia faced a very tough draw in the second series, going up against the number 1 seed Slap-Shot V2 and newcomer Karma. Saturnalia was immediately flipped over and over again by the newly crowned champion, before eventually being flipped out of the arena. Saturnalia was then relegated to the redemption rounds, where it faced Mudskipper. Saturnalia started well with multiple flips on Mudskipper, before being beached on its own debris from its flipper, ending Saturnalia's main series campaign with a disappointing 0-2 record. Overclocked Saturnalia entered three competitions in Overclocked: Weapon Wars, Orc's Wars vs Robottal Wars, and Tag Team competition, entering alongside M.A.D Despite losing in the eliminator for Weapon Wars and the match in Robottal Wars, the Tag Team duo won the competition. In their first match, Saturnalia and M.A.D fought Insane Berserker 1.5 and Egyptian Beetle. M.A.D and Saturnalia dominated throughout the whole match, however near the end of the match M.A.D pitted itself. The team however went through as it was more aggressive. In the next round the duo fought Tilted Evo and Dolomite, a duo that many favoured to win the tournament. M.A.D and Saturnalia dominated the early part of the match. M.A.D then proceeded to pit Tilted Evo. Near the end of the match, Dolomite pitted Saturnalia and flipped M.A.D several times till the match was over. A close decision was made and M.A.D and Saturnalia went through to the finals. In the final they faced Death is Drumming III and Dou-Bull. Death is Drumming attacked M.A.D and was under M.A.D the whole time, however it rammed M.A.D on the wall where M.A.D freed itself and flipped DiD into the pit. M.A.D was on the edge of the pit, and DiD hit M.A.D causing M.A.D to fall in the pit too. Saturnalia proceeded to flip Dou-Bull and eventually pitted Dou-Bull. With that Saturnalia and M.A.D became the Tag Team Champions. Series 3 Saturnalia was seeded 12th for OW3 due to consistently being in the series as well as its Tag Team championship but narrowly missed out on the Round of 32 after going 2-2 in the preliminaries with wins over Cane Corso and a rumble featuring Gold Standard and Darwinian Predator; but losses over its former teammate M.A.D and Infinity Gauntlet. With a 2-2 record, Saturnalia was entered into the Tag Team with Deadgnaws and lost in the second round after flipping its teammate out of the arena by accident as it was self-righting, eliminating itself from Orc's Wars 3. Series 4 Saturnalia has been locked into Orc's Wars 4 as Primeval's automatic entry. Results * Wins: 7 * Losses: 8 Outside Orc's Wars Saturnalia has entered various other RA2 tournaments including PWS, with varying degrees of success. A similar robot to Saturnalia built by Primeval known as Brumalia continues to make appearances in Mech Madness. Trivia *Saturnalia is one of only two bots from Primeval to have been made for every series in Orc Wars, the other being Zupay. However due to Zupay losing in the Qualifiers of OW3, Saturnalia is the only robot from Primeval to take part in every main series of Orc's Wars. *Saturnalia has been made in every version of Robot Arena 2 and is considered to be Primeval's main robot. He even plans to make the machine in real life. *Saturnalia was one of the bots that appeared in the special tournament introduction at episode 1 of OW3, where it was shown controlling OverChopper. *Despite undergoing multiple revisions over every series, Saturnalia only received a chassis update in OW4, having kept the same chassis since OW1. *Both Saturnalia and Zupay had a version of the robot that never competed in Orc's Wars, however Saturnalia's is the only one of the two to have competed in a tournament, being entered into PWS6 where it went 0-2. *Saturnalia was once made in Roblox for a tournament where it managed to make a Grand Final after winning a 10 Robot Rumble. Category:Competitors Category:Heavyweight robots Category:Robots armed with flipping weapons Category:Robots armed with rear hinged flippers Category:Orc's Wars Champions Category:Robots with more losses than wins